What Will Become
by SunshineDrops
Summary: Spencer Reid awakens to an underground prison in England, with a woman in the same situation. What will become of the two adults, and why are they there? M in futur chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I look at my surroundings. I'm in a dark cold brick room; there is no light except for one bulb swinging eerily from the ceiling, perhaps a cellar or basement. I turn my neck, wincing from the pain, there is a simple bed with a thin mattress. On one wall appears to be a mirror, but i think it could be a two-way.

"Hello?" my voice scratches painfully; I can barely recognise the sound. I cough. "Hello? My name is Spencer Reid, is anyone there?" My eyelids are heavy, and I'm finding it increasingly hard to breath. I'm slumped against a wall, and the soreness from my rib cage becomes apparent. "Please..." my voice becomes wispy and breaks.

"Dr Spencer Reid." My head jerks up as a robotic voice enters into the room. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Spencer." The speaker crackles. I try to speak, but my throat is too sore. "As you can see to your right, there is another unconscious body, much similar to how you were three hours ago; I will allow you to introduce yourself shortly as the effects of her medication will wear off soon, goodnight Spencer."

* * *

I don't open my eyes, not yet, instead I survey the room with my other senses. I can hear some shallow breathing, perhaps prisoner, or captive; it's cold and smells grotesque in here. I try to steady my breathing, and very slightly, I slowly open one way a fraction, I can see a slumped body of a thin man, his eyes are closed and his is the breathing I could hear. I slowly pull my body up and inspect the room further. It's like a prison. My head is pounding and i try to remember the events of what happened before.

"_See you later Shell!" I call out to one of my friends, it's a pleasantly warm day, exceedingly rare for England, so everyone's enjoying it whilst they can, the girls wear shorts and vests and desperately try to catch any rays of sunshine; I'm the same, some denim shorts and a light pink vest with a brown cardigan. I light a cigarette and walk the way back to my room smiling, ever since my depression lifted five years ago, I feel like I'm really seeing the world, the grass is greener, my smile bigger, and life is happier. I round the corner to my building and..._

That's all I remember. I try to suppress my tears, i don't understand this, a tear runs down my face and i wipe it angrily.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" I get up and punch the wall, "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU SICK HERE!" Tears are streaming down my face, blood seeps down my hand from the cracked knuckle. "Please... just let me out."

"Do you want me to look at that?" my head snaps as the man sitting on the floor speaks.

"Who are you?" I ask slowly walking away, my eyes never leaving his corner.

"My names Doctor Spencer Reid, I work with the FBI in America, I won't harm you..." I can see his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he desperately tries to stay awake; he's in the same situation as me.

"I'm Carmel, a student at university here. FBI, people are looking for you then, right?" This could be good, if people look for him, they'll find me.

"I... I'm sorry, I don't think so. I'm on holiday, told my team, staying with friend, lied..." his breathing becomes even shallower and slow, I'm scared, his eyes completely roll back, and his head drops. He's unconscious.

* * *

**S****o what do you think?** **Like? Continue? Constructive criticism please :)**

**Or just criticism, but helpful stuff is preferred.**


	2. Chapter 2

SRPOV

I'm not sure of the time, as we are underground; there are no tell-tale signs of traffic, animals, or anything. I'm cold, its colder now then when i first awoke; so perhaps its night. The other person, I can't remember her name, is sitting on the bed. I try to think back to what happened before, but I don't recall anything. Judging from the soreness of my neck, a blunt object could have been used.

Sighing, I try to walk over to my only companion here.

"Hey," I whisper softly, "are you awake?" her eyelids flutter so I continue talking. "We need to find a way to get out of here, quickly." Her head rolls to the side, so i gently move it to face me.

"Carmel, the longer you stay sleeping, the less chance we have of survival."

That woke her up. I could see the doubt in her eyes the second they opened.

"I'm scared." She whispers. I want to tell her I am too, but we need to stay brave, the fear we show will only strengthen our captor.

"I know," I whisper softly, and I brush her auburn curls away from her face. "I know." She sits up, and she looks so defeated, I want to be the hero, but i need to see what we're up against.

"Hello." I try to speak bravely, but the quiver in my voice betrays me. "Are you here, can you hear me?" I ask the sick bastard, I know he can hear me.

"Hello Spencer, how lovely to hear from you, it pleases me that you have become acquainted with our little friend." I see Carmel flinch; she obviously hadn't spoken to this man before.

"What is it that you want from us?" I ask him, standing beside Carmel, with my palm on her bare shoulder.

"Perhaps we should have a moment of privacy Spencer, if you look to your left there is a steel door, please wait there a moment for me to collect you."

I see her worried face look at me, and her eyes beg me to stay thinking it's a trap. I smile weakly at her; I think he's working alone. I walk over to the door, and wait patiently.

* * *

CPOV

The idiot! Who is stupid enough to walk into something so bloody dangerous! I may not be FBI, but I have seen enough horror films to know that you do not separate from each other. So now i am sitting here, in the daunting silence, knowing, just knowing, something will happen, and here i am, defenceless.

I curl into the corner of the bed, and cuddle into the thin duvet he so 'kindly' provided us. My head knocks against the wall as I desperately try to think. I feel a pain under my arm, and at that moment i am so glad i have a brother in police force.

When he first told me of this ridiculous idea, i went crazy and shouted at him for hours, did he not think i was able to defend myself! Did he think i was stupid enough to get into a situation just like this?

Obviously. But I was so happy he did.

One of the first calls he received was from a girl my age, who had been raped. It totally shocked him and he formed paranoia like worriment for me. He managed to persuade a friend of a friend to insert a tiny blade into one of my bra's, so that if i ever found myself in a situation like this, i had some form of defence. At the first possible opportunity, i was to stab the knife into somebody's eye and run.

Eying up the mirror cautiously, I thought it best not to show my only weapon; I went back to sulking, but feeling much more positive this time; if anyone tried to come in here, I was ready for them.

Now, I had to wait for Spencer.

* * *

SPOV

He was crazy. Pure crazy. This idea he had? I was nearly sick. I had to warn Carmel.

* * *

**What do you think? Something to carry on with?**


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

This is disgusting. I can't imagine why anybody would want... I have to fight to stay calm, if I worry Carmel, then it will give him the satisfaction of fear and control.

I'm pushed back into our prison, and I look into the mirror.

"No." It took every ounce of courage to keep such a calm and collecting tone.

"Spencer?" I can hear Carmel ask me with worry and curiosity lacing her voice.

"It's nothing. Leave it." My voice is harsh, but it has to be. "The more we can find out about why we're here, the closer we can get to leaving." My obvious change of subject is noticeable, but she doesn't question me.

"Right." She tries to give herself confidence, and it's horrible to know what he wants and not be able to tell her. "What did he say out there?"

"Nothing important. How old are you?"

"Nearly 19, you?"

"24, what do you study?"

"Criminal Psychology" She laughs, but she doesn't realize quite how ironic the situation is. "What about you?"

"PhDs in Math, Chemistry and Engineering, BA in Psychology and Sociology, and I'm working on a BA in Philosophy"

"Wow, and you're only 24?" I brush her comments off, and i resume questioning her.

* * *

CPOV

I feel so inferior with him, five degree's; and here i am working on one still. Why am i here with him? I can possibly understand Spencer's being here, being a genius, but me? I'm nowhere near as smart!

Fifteen GCSE's and six A levels is a lot more than most people, but nowhere near to him. Most of his degrees are probably just from being with FBI, and judging by the way he walks round the room, with no purpose but clear intent.

Since he came back in from talking with that thing, I've really worried about him, he seems so... I don't know what the right word is. I'm worried about him.

We're both sitting on the bed, and i choose this as the moment to ask him.

"Spencer, talk to me, please." I beg him silently with my eyes. His eyes look down into his lap, and i can hear the clogs turning in his brain as he tries to find the right words. "Please just tell me straight, I don't need to be protected."

He almost tells me, but then his mouth snaps shut and he freezes.

"Okay, fine. So why are you in England anyway?" i try to keep the atmosphere light in this place, but he doesn't make it easy.

"I have a 20% chance of inheriting schizophrenia from my mother. I needed some time to think, alone, I work with people who have been trained in behavioural analysis; I needed to think, alone. I told them I went to visit my mother."

Bloody hell, a boy genius with a 20% chance of having a life altering mental illness, i feel the tears well up in my eyes, and i hug him and offer some condolences.

"Hey, Spencer, its ok, 20% isn't really that high, there's an 80% chance you'll be fine." I lift his chin up, and hug him.

He smiles a disbelieving smile at me, and at that moment, I think how soft and supple his lips look and I wonder how they would feel against mine, my breathing slows and i look into his eyes, and then down at his lips, my head leans to the side and I slowly go in. He pulls away.

Dejected, i try to smile it off. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't fair." I move away and lean against the wall and close my eyes. When i open them though, his face is in front of mine, his lips inches away from mine.

"Don't worry" his hot breath tingles my lips, and he presses them against mine. Our lips mould together so perfectly, and it feels like heaven. I lean into the kiss more, and I slowly lick his bottom lip, asking for entry; which he grants. Our tongues dance a fierce salsa and it feels _so_ good. His lips were made for mine.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews :)**

**As you've probably noticed, Carmel is my name, but only because i'm useless at choosing names, and i do quite like Spencer!**

**So many story alerts for this, so i'll try to update often, i don't think i can do anything tomorrow though, because i have a college interview! **

**Wish me luck!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

This feels so good, her lips are so soft and plump, I don't want to move from this spot, but this is just what he wants. I know i need to move away soon, but not yet. She puts a soft warm hand to my face as our kiss deepens and i can feel the blood rush. This needs to stop, but i can't force her away.

I push her down onto the bed and her legs wrap around my waist and our hands begin to wander. I slide my hands underneath her top and-

'I can't do this' I whisper into her lips, if I could just sound a little more convincing, then that would probably help.

'Please Spence... I'm so scared,' her big brown doe eyes look up at me and her eyes well with tears. How can I resist that, how could anybody?

I whisper into her ear, 'this is what he wants' and then I pull back. Her brows furrow as she tries to understand what I mean, and then her mouth slowly forms an O shape as she comprehends what I'm attempting to tell her.

'Exactly.'

She pulls my shirt collar down towards her and she disguises what she is saying with kisses; 'i have a knife,' wrapping her legs around me once more, she pulls my waist tightly into hers, and I can feel her heat pushing against me. It doesn't really help the situation at hand. I try to concentrate and I attempt to ask her how.

'my brother...works on police....sewn into... bra' she tells me in-between kisses, in perfect honesty, she is very good at hiding our conversation from him, a little too good, an ache builds up inside me, a very uncomfortable ache, and I am desperate to try and sort it out.

'Oh God...' my eyes roll into the back of my head and i am done with trying to be smart, i relax into her embrace.

She notices my resolve weaken and she rolls me over so that she is now straddling me. She gives me a sly wink and slowly pulls her turquoise vest up over her toned tanned stomach, and then pulls it up past her black lace bra, tantalizingly slow. Her gorgeous round soft breasts are begging for my touch and i can't resist her teasing much longer.

CPOV

I'm getting far too into this. I need to calm down, but I can't seem to stop now. The plan was to just show him the knife, but now I'm underneath him, my bra discarded, we're both undressed and his huge erection is pressing into my thigh.

I playfully nip his bottom lip and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him towards my nipple. The boy has talent! His tongue and lips work with expertise around my hardened nipple and i can feel myself getting so wet. He's such an expert at this but his shy qualities tell me he doesn't do it a lot.

Placing my palm around his erection, i slowly guide him towards me, i look into his eyes; we both want this. I try to accommodate his enormous length, and i don't think I've ever felt this full before. I have a sigh of satisfaction, and the deep guttural growl tells me he likes this too.

He takes a moment to enjoy my heat, before he slowly pulls out, centimetre by centimetre, and then he pushes back into me forcefully. It's amazing. He repeats the process several times, with each thrust harder and deeper than the previous. I feel like I should quieten my embarrassingly loud moans, but as i try to, he whispers into my ear 'nice try' he tells me, his pianist fingers wander towards my clit as he starts rubbing and stroking it.

Oh God, i can't last much longer.

'SHIT!' a slight shift in his movement leads to him hitting my g-spot and I reach my climax instantly, I feel myself weaken with a deep sense of approval to my roommate.

He's not finished, so i decide to take things into my own hands, i straddle him with my core grazing his cock, covering him in my juices, and then i slowly, lower myself onto him. I roll my hips and i feel parts of me i never knew existed. I roll my nipple in between my thumb and forefinger, and my other hand goes to my clit, touching, stroking and playing.

I knew that would get him.

His hot seed spills into me and we both cry out.

I roll onto my side next to him, and we share a few tender kisses and touches before we both drift off into a blissful sleep.

**so what do you think? I'm so sorry i haven't updated in ages, but hopefully this makes up for it? **


End file.
